


This Old Watch

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Charlie hangs onto the things that mean something in his life.  He's grown now and ready to graduate the police academy.





	This Old Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts).



Charlie looked down at his wrist for the second time, as if by some small miracle the watch would have fixed itself.

“Why do you still wear that thing?”  Ken had given up on the assigned reading.  There were too many municipal codes to remember.

“I told you, my dad gave it to me.  His dad gave it to him. This watch was worn by heroes.”

“You really think it’s some kind of good luck charm?  It’s not going to help you if someone is shooting at you?  It’s not going to help you know what time it is.”

“If I don’t pass this test, it won’t matter.  I’ll get kicked out of the academy and have to work at the restaurant.”

“As if!  You have never scored anything less than perfect.”

“It’s the watch.”

“You’re an idiot!”

The instructor handed Ken his test scores.  Charlie looked over to see Ken’s grade of a 78% written on the corner of the Scantron.

Charlie only looked away after the instructor put his Scantron in front of him.  A perfect 100, as usual.

Ken gave Charlie a look of disgust.

In return Charlie got up from his seat pointing at the watch, “Hey, good luck in traffic patrol, buddy!”

Ken responded by giving Charlie the finger.

“Is that a one?  For one o’clock? 'Cuz that is what time my watch says.”

“What you have there is a bracelet.”

“Whatever, meter maid! Two more days and we are done!”

 

Charlie unlocked and opened the door to be greeted by his girlfriend as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, knocking his laptop bag off his shoulder.  She wrapped her legs around him forcing him to kick the door closed. He carried her to the sofa half blinded by the kisses she planted all over his face. He turned himself around and let them both fall onto the couch.  

Somewhere between the kisses, Charlie was finally able to ask, “What’s up, Babe?”

She stopped long enough to respond, “Happy anniversary!”  She continued with the onslaught of kisses now working down his chest.  

Not that Charlie wasn’t enjoying every second of it, but he needed enough blood to get to his brain to figure out the date in his head. Once he was sure, he sat up practically knocking her off his waist.

“Sweetheart, Denise, our anniversary is next week.”

She gave him a smile that reminded him of one of the reasons he loved her so much.

“I know.  I just couldn’t wait to give you this.”

She reached under the couch and pulled out a brown box.   He read the name on it. By the shape and size of the box, he knew the content was a new watch.  

They had had this discussion many times.  He didn’t want a new watch. He had his father’s watch.  Sure it stopped working years ago, but who really uses a watch anymore?  That’s what your phone is for.

“Stop!  I know what you’re doing.”  She got off his lap and sat next to him.  “Just open it.”

He was still hesitant.

She took the gift out of his hand.  “Look,” she held it up as if to present evidence, “I understand that you are connected to that thing.  Your dad, his dad, blah, blah, blah.” She pointed to his wrist for exhibit B. “This is the best jeweler on the island.  Just open the box!” She had that _don’t piss off your girlfriend_ tone.

Charlie opened it and a folded paper fell out.  He opened the parchment certificate and read it.  The details were many, but from what he was able to understand at a glance was that he and his sacred timepiece had an appointment with the island’s top watch repairman and the store guaranteed that they would be able to fix his most prized possession.

“You got somebody to fix my watch!”

“Only the best for you, Baby!  You can thank me later.” She tried to get up but Charlie dragged her back down on top of him.

“I’m going to thank you now.”  Charlie let his tongue do all of the thanking.

 

Charlie had finished his last oral exam and made his way to Chinatown.  He could feel the strain of hell week finally leaving his body. He walked into the restaurant to be greeted by his father at the entrance.  Danno enveloped his son into a huge embrace.

“How long has it been?  Let me look at you.”

“We had breakfast this morning.”

“It’s been that long?  I can’t believe it.”

Charlie stepped in to hug his father again.  

“Long day?”  Danno knew that Charlie was tired.

“No, Danno, I promise.  It’s been a great day.”

That seemed enough of a reason for a third hug.

“Put the kid down, Danno.  I have a graduation party to plan with him.”

For that comment alone, Danno refused to let go of his son. Steve just rolled his eyes and walked over to the family booth.  Steve opened the catering planner to the appropriate pages. He reached into his sweater pocket and took out his glasses.

Charlie approached the table to see how weathered Steve looked.  The years were on him now. His retirement. His full-time involvement at the restaurant.  Two surgeries from the results of the radiation poisoning and still fighting. Charlie slid into Steve’s side and Steve put his arm around him so the could go over the details of the party in the planner.  

Two hours and two pounds of lasagna later, Charlie was asleep in Steve’s chest.  Food comas did that to him.

“Look at him.”

Steve looked up first to acknowledge Danno and then he looked down to the sleeping Charlie.  

“I have no idea what you keep putting into the meat sauce that keeps having this impact on him.”

Charlie stirred but Steve rubbed his back putting him back into his sleep.

“It’s nothing but love.”

Steve looked down at Charlie’s wrist to see the watch was working.  “I thought that thing was broken.”

“It was.  It has been for years.”  Danno slid into the booth to rest his feet.

“I don’t understand why he wears that old thing,” Steve said as he closed up his planner.

“You know why.”

“Buy him a new one.”

Charlie woke up with a stern, “No!”

Steve didn’t mean to wake him.  “All I’m saying is, maybe for graduation, a new watch would be a nice gift, okay?  Something you can wear on duty.”

“No. Never!”  Charlie was offended by the comment.  

“Something more durable would be good, Charlie,”  Danny chimed in.

This upset Charlie even more.  “I said _no_ , Danno!” Charlie turned to face Steve.  “I tell you all the time.  I love this watch. It means I am going to be a hero too.  Just like you. Just like your dad. Because you gave it to me, Dad.  And I want you to be proud of me, just like we are all proud of you, Dad.  Because you’re our hero, Dad.”

Steve’s eyes welled up before Charlie could finish what he was saying and he took Charlie into a hard hug.  “Son, I’m already proud of you. Danno and me. Okay?”

Charlie nodded _yes_ and let himself rest into Steve’s chest again.  Steve continued to rub Charlie’s back.

Danno reached for Steve’s hand underneath the table and laced their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> DominicRichenel,  
> We always thank you. You mean a lot to me and Happy29. You are one of our favorite readers and you always comment on how much you love the way we write Charlie, so this is for you.
> 
> I hope you are all keeping up with "A Day in The Life" series. Our AU brings our fandom a lot of joy and we will continue to write for you.
> 
> "Sometimes Gracie had PTSD" is still my favorite solo piece. If you have the time, check it out.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own or pretend to own the characters of H5O.


End file.
